Till Death Do Us Part
by ARandomBlonde
Summary: A shape-shifter. A sorceress. An inevitable war that Ni'aa will pay any price to stop. Accompanied by a young Shyrian fire-speaker, she battles the two people she had cared for most in the world. All for the love of one man. More action-y than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Thom's POV

Thom's eyes widened as he stared at the young woman in front of him. Girls weren't allowed at the City of the Gods unless they were messengers. The girl moved easily though the crowded halls in the Mithran sorcerer academy. Her tunic was snow white with a lacy collar and she wore black brocade breeches. Her raven hair was the darkest color Thom had ever seen or at least until he saw her eyes. The word black didn't even describe them, they were onyx but darker. Somehow they seemed to know everything, such ancient eyes on a young face was awe-inspiring. She walked with matchless grace, one even the gods couldn't surpass. As she turned into a doorway, Thom realized that he had been staring and that the halls were nearly empty. Furious at himself for being late, Thom turned into his next class.

Thom was surprised o see the girl in the class even more so when she sat at the back of the class. Thom saw questioning looks directed at the girl and then, the masters. Master Chou-Len spoke in his ancient, gravely voice, "Apprentices, there has been a slight bending of the rules. As some of you may have noticed, there is a young woman in our midst. The rules are the same as always, but no, ah, disgraceful behavior. Apprentices, this is Ni'aa Tylin, the shape-shifter."

Shape-shifter? They were rare; some of the masters had never even seen one. It was no wonder they had allowed her to train as a sorcerer. Thom had seen the malicious looks some of the other students had given her. He winced in pity; she'd have to be very good with magic to last here.

*~*

Ni'aa's POV

As the noon bell rang Ni'aa had found the apprentices were given free time to talk and meditate. It would be a perfect time to practice her staff work. She fetched her staff from her room and found a quiet place in the garden. Ni'aa tugged off her tunic, revealing a light, short sleeved shirt; using the tunic as a blindfold she began a staff form. Shape-shifters were acrobatic in the extreme and Ni'aa was no exception. Twirling her staff in the ceremonial closing, she went to pull of her blindfold. Behind her came slow mocking clapping, she turned to face four young men. She put her staff in the ready position grinning viciously as she did so, because Ni'aa had a secret. She was immune to all human magic.

*~*

Sorry the last chapter was so short,

Obviously I do not own Song Of The Lioness, just Ni'aa.

Read and Review or Flame

Ni'aa's POV


	2. Chapter 2

I am unhappy to say I got no reviews but in the end I couldn't not write.

Thom's POV

The next morning in the dining hall Master Si-Cham rose to speak to the assembled apprentices. As hall quieted, Si-Cham said in a sour voice, "We have had some difficulties with the shape-shifter. I had hoped that you would all be more open to having females in your midst." His eyes lingered on a back table. Thom turned to see four of the older apprentices sitting there, covered in colorful bruises. "All failure to comply with the new rules will be punished, severely. I would like to see Thom of Trebond in my office after the morning meal." Master Si-Cham returned to his table with the other masters then. "What does the Master want with me?" Thom asked his friend, Martin. "Probably wants to turn you into a toad." Martin replies.

When Thom went to speak to the Master after the meal was over, he was surprised to see the shape-shifter there. "Thom," The master said nervously, "I would like you to be Lady Tylin's guide around the academy."

Thom glanced at the girl, her cool face expressionless. "If you wish, Master." He said with a bow.

As the two of them left, the shape-shifter turned to Thom and said, "To translate that, he wants you to keep me from turning every other apprentice into a walking purple bruise." She sounded a bit smug as she said that.

"You did that?" Thom asked, "How?"

Her voice became serious, contemptuous, "Do you really think shape-shifters are that easy to defeat? Honestly, we'd all be dead by now if we were."

"There are other shape-shifters still alive? We thought they were all wiped out." Thom was interested in spite of himself.

"Yes, there are more. My people were nearly killed of thousands of years ago, but a powerful noble family of another country saved us. They helped create an army to fight for us, and hid away all our living people. When the time came for the army to fight, it was betrayed. All but two baby '-shifters were killed. The babies were kept safe, and in time married and had children. I am from that line of '-shifters." Ni'aa spoke of her people reverently.

Thom was intrigued by this dangerous, cold girl. "What kept you safe from the apprentices magic." He asked, changing tact.

"I'm immune to all human magic." She said finally, "all."

*~*

Ni'aa's POV

After speaking to the boy, Thom of Trebond, I wondered whether my cause was just. '_Ni'aa, just the best sorcerers. That's all we need to know._' Maria had told her if she just told them that, everything would be alright and she could go back to her isolated lifestyle. Never have to see another **filthy****human** again. But this boy, Thom, was different; he didn't deserve to die. Not like the rest of his people were going to. Not like the rest.

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A little ditty on why Ni'aa hates humans.

Ni'aa's POV

Four year old Ni'aa stood on her fathers lap, holding her arms out like bird wings. Her mother laughed and tousled Ni'aa's hair. The family was on its way to affair in Port Caynn, the wagon full of supplies from their farm to sell at the fair. Ni'aa inhaled the summer air. Her wolf-like nose picked up the scent of animals, dirt, grass and trees, the beautiful summer wind, and… "Mommy, humans," Ni'aa whimpered, "With metal weapons."

Her mother didn't hesitate, her agile, smooth muscled body turning to grab Ni'aa. She took Ni'aa and ran into the forest. "Ni'aa, run away. As far away as you can get." Her mother's breath caught in her throat, "Ni'aa, you may not remember what happens here tonight. Just remember this; humans did this. You're not human, you're special. Humans are meant to serve us not the other way around. Make the humans suffer like your father and I are going to. I love you more than anything, Ni'aa. More than anything." Her mother's fierce voice was cut short by a dying howl. Her mother stiffened, leapt in the air, and exploded into the form of a wolf. Ni'aa looked out from behind the tree her mother had hid her behind; the howl had been her fathers. Ni'aa had looked out in time to see her mother be imbedded with arrows. Ni'aa fell, her little body unable to cope with the shock. She lay there for what seemed like hours.

Ni'aa heard human footsteps near her. A man stood there, a club in his hand. "Now little one, I wont hurt you if you just come with me." She looked up at the man, her voice unlike any human noise; a snarling, terrifying animal noise, "You will die." The man stumbled back a step, but Ni'aa didn't stop. She shifted into a sleek wolf, all raw muscle and claws. She leapt forward, her teeth catching his throat and tearing. Never before had Ni'aa shifted into an animal like the wolf. The feeling was freedom and the smell of blood was nearly overpowering. She wanted to kill more, to feel human flesh tearing in her teeth. She curled under the tree, in mental and emotional agony.

The attackers found her like that. The leader carried her to their camp; chaining her to a stake by her throat. She was sold as an exotic pet to a Copper Isles ambassador. The ambassador gave her to Princess Imojane for a birthday gift. As the Princess' pet, Ni'aa was forced to entertain guests. Ni'aa's hate for humans became her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Part two of Ni'aa's past and her hatred of humans.

Ni'aa's POV

Ni'aa was twelve when she escaped from the Copper Isles capital. Hiding out in one of the small islands she became known as a monster. Men came from al over trying to prove themselves by killing her. They all died at her hand or claw. Nearly three years after she escaped, a young woman found her camp. Unlike the men the woman wore no armor and made no move to attack Ni'aa, even when Ni'aa circled in wolf form. "You are utterly marvelous. A creature with which none can compare." The woman sounded awed, "May I see your other shapes?"

Ni'aa hesitated, then making up her mind shifted into a bird. It had been a long time since Ni'aa had dared to shift out of the wolf form. She enjoyed the opportunity to stretch her wings and to escape the wolf's mind. She skimmed the ground where the woman was, dropping into human form when she got close enough. "Who are you?" Years in the wild made her blunt and her voice ached from long disuse. "I am a sorceress. Maria. I came here to find the 'monster', as these humans have foolishly dubbed you. It took a long time to find you; you're very adept at hiding your trail." The woman cocked her head at Ni'aa, "Is that what you wanted?"

Ni'aa hesitated, "Do you know who I am?" The woman studied her, "I have a pretty good idea." Ni'aa inclined her head, gesturing for her to go on. "You're the former 'pet' of the princess Imojane. The shape-shifter of the Isles."

"So you know of the reward?" Ni'aa queried.

"I know that the Princess is offering five hundred gold pieces for your return. But I'm a scholar, not interested in money."

Ni'aa scoffed, "Not interested in money? All humans are interested in money."

Maria frowned and said hesitantly, "You speak of humans as though you are not one of them. I don't understand. You stand there like a human, with human voice and human looks; and yet you claim not to be a human. What are you then? A wolf, since you bore a wolf's coat? Or perhaps a bird, as you flew? Maybe you are a panther since in the royal court you hid behind that guise? You must choose what you are, '-shifter. You cannot remain an unknown forever, choose."

Ni'aa looked away, "I am a '-shifter. That is not up for discussion." Maria shrugged, "Come back to civilization then. I will make sure no one turns you in." Ni'aa hesitated; then on impulse said, "Alright, bring me to the world I left."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Song of the Lioness, only Ni'aa and Maria.

_Rozenlupine- Thanks for reviewing fir__st! Ni'aa is pronounced NEE-ah and K'ssu is pronounced ka-SOO._

_D3- Yeah um… When I said Thom of Trebond I meant the Lioness' brother, not son. Sorry if I confused any one or everyone. But yes there will be some other characters from the books coming to visit the City Of The Gods. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! _

I didn't really know where to go with this chapter. Should I do more present time or Ni'aa's past? I choose to finish the story of Ni'aa's past. If you could review and tell me what part you like better (present or past) that would be great. Thanks all!

On to the third installment of Ni'aa's past.

Ni'aa's POV

Ni'aa Tylin turned her face up into the hard falling rain, her eyes glittered in exhaustion. She had been in the rain for hours, sitting patiently for the perfect time to move. Ni'aa was balanced on a thin wire strung across two castle turrets. Ni'aa had practiced for hours to perfect this. The fight was wearing on them both; Ni'aa was running on adrenaline and K'ssu was breathing heavily. Moving quickly, Ni'aa turned to face K'ssu, balanced on the wire as well. Ni'aa dove, trying desperately to knock K'ssu off. K'ssu's speed matched Ni'aa's and K'ssu was not nearly as tired. Leaping over Ni'aa's head, K'ssu flipped catching the wire a he did so. He swung under the wire and brought his feet around in a crescent kick that knocked Ni'aa off the wire.

Ni'aa's eyes widened as she fell. She tried desperately to shift into a flying animal. K'ssu sighed, leaping off the wire after her. He shifted into a dragon, letting her drop on his back. Ni'aa breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks K'ssu." He landed in front of the castle, shifting back into human. "Any time, little wolf."

Maria hurried out of the castle doors, her blue eyes alight. "K'ssu! We've got him!"

K'ssu's expression matched hers, "The-"

"Yes."

K'ssu grabbed Ni'aa's arm, "Come on Ni'aa."

As they strode into the castle, Maria and K'ssu spoke in quiet, excited whispers. They came to a dungeon level, to the torture room. "K'ssu," Maria said, "meet Alexander of Tirragon. Your new identity."

The man strapped to the table was about sixteen, only a boy really. He was shirtless, with long black lines running down his chest. Ni'aa shuddered, the results of a torturing session with Maria. The one thing you learn working with Maria is to never get on her bad side. Never. Maria turned to Ni'aa, "Ni'aa, its time you know the plan. K'ssu is going to shift into this boy and we're going to send you to the City of the Gods, to train as a sorcerer. This boy will stay as insurance no one suspects. K'ssu," she said turning to the other shifter, "Alexander will tell you anything you need to know. You leave two days from now at dawn. Ni'aa will leave in four months." With that said Maria turned to Alexander and said, "Wont you Alex?" She slid her fingers down his torso, making black lines down him. Ni'aa's eyes rolled back slightly, remembering her experience with Maria's anger. Her fingers closed veins under the skin, causing instant agony. K'ssu and Maria turned to leave, "Lock up when you're done, Ni'aa." Maria called over her shoulder. Ni'aa glanced at the boy and then turned to leave. "You can still stop." The boy's voice was dry and cracked, "What did Tortall ever do to you?"

Ni'aa stopped, her hand on the door frame, "For a start they murdered my family. And for that they'll pay in blood."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I've got writers block.

_Alex rose: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it was getting interesting. Now it's gonna get a little more boring until the big, um, ending. Unfortunately, somebody's going to, shh, die._

I leave you with that teaser!

Ni'aa's POV

Three years later, Ni'aa stood before Maria, "I don't want to do this, Maria." Maria cocked her eyebrow dangerously, "I don't care. You've been talking to that human again haven't you?" Ni'aa's face went white; she had been going and listening to stories of Tortall that Alex told. Looking at her, Maria was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. She strode over to the window. The sunset was alight with colors that took the breathe away, "Humans are such fragile things, so breakable. Especially that nice little Alexander. It would be so sad if for some reason he fell asleep and didn't wake up." Her barely concealed threat made Ni'aa quiet. Maria only threatened if she could carry though with the threat, and Ni'aa knew she could carry though on this one. "Fine," Ni'aa spat out, "I'll do it, but not for you. You b----." Maria had a cold, dark look on her face, "Yes, I am, but only when it is absolutely necessary."

As Ni'aa left, she made her way to the dungeon, that's where Alex was and Alex knew Tortall. "Alex?" she asked quietly as she knocked on the cell door. She heard the deep inhale and exhale of breathing. "Alex?" This time she pushed the door open. Alex was lying on his back on the thin sleeping mat. Ni'aa hesitated, then stopped and sat cross-legged next to the mat. Easily, her breathe fell in sync with his. Her eyes closed in the familiar way to meditation.

~*~

Ni'aa sat meditating long into the night. Her meditation was broken by Alex's awakening. His now familiar voice said, "Oh Gods. Ni'aa, how long have you been there?" Ni'aa ignored him for a moment, rapping up her meditation. Opening her eyes she noted Alex was looking at her darkly, "That depends on what time it is." Ni'aa bit back a smile as Alex said a lot of words that were quiet impressive; to the usual lowlifes in taverns. "Alex relax, I just came for one last story before I leave."

Alex looked around and replied, "You're leaving?" Ni'aa nodded mutely. "One more story then, I have just the one. One night, the prince, Jonathan, and his now squire, Alan, snuck out of the Bahzir city we were staying in. Jonathan wanted to go and see the Black City, home of the Ysandir." The name sent shivers down her back, "Jonathan didn't know of the Ysandir at the time. He and Alan walked up to the temple. When they got to the temple the Ysandir appeared from the alter. The Ysandir were gods at one time, but were cast out for there eating of souls." Ni'aa's eyes widened, "Jonathan and Alan were badly out numbered, but somehow they managed to beat the Ysandir and save the Bahzir for eternity." Ni'aa smiled, "Thanks, Alex." As she got up to leave, Alex caught her arm and pulled her back, "Ni'aa, whatever happens; I love you." With that said he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Ni'aa leaned back into him, pressing herself against him. Then she realized she loved him too, but right now his life is what mattered most. She pulled away, "I don't and never can love you. I only came for the information. I used you Alex."

As she walked out, she felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Ni'aa would never tell Alex that she loved him. It was impossible for them to be together, it wasn't meant to be.

Yeah well. I suck at kisses. Some one review and tell me how much.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah. Sorry for the late update. I had school and the stomach flu. Well, enjoy.

Ni'aa's POV

Ni'aa and Thom sat in the Mithran Cloisters; dueling. Ni'aa feinted in and out, her staff a blur in the air, her face a fierce mask. Thom was blocking best he could, dodging all the blows he could. More often than not though, Ni'aa would land hits. Thom finally gave, throwing his hands up in disgust, "Ni'aa." Ni'aa's lips turned up slightly, he was almost whining. "Thom, you are a complete fool with a staff. And sword. And spear. And bow. And-" Thom cut her off, "I know!"

"The master's headache and the beast. What would the lord of Trebond say if he knew his son was consorting with common criminals?"

The voice came from behind them. Aruin of Eledar stood there along with his three friends.

"Aruin." Ni'aa spat out, "To what do we owe this displeasure?"

Aruin shrugged, "I thought you might like to duel your better." Ni'aa smirked, "You? I could beat you unarmed and blindfold." Thom swallowed; Ni'aa was acting recklessly in boasting like that. Aruin was one the best staff fighters in the Cloisters and he had no qualms about cheating.

"Really? Let's go now."

Ni'aa looked at him, "I said I could, not that I would."

Ni'aa grabbed Thom's arm pulling him toward the halls, "See. She's a coward, just like the rest of her wretched people. Afraid to fight."

Ni'aa whipped around, "You don't know anything about me or my people." Her voice was the most terrifying sound Thom had ever heard, "You don't know anything." She looked out of control and dangerous enough to kill Aruin, "And if you want to live to see tomorrow, you will take that back." She took one menacing step forward. To Aruin's credit he didn't step back.

"Let's due now, monster, then people will see you for what you are."

Ni'aa looked away, "Fine."

Ni'aa took her sash and tied it around her eyes. Then she stepped into the ring. Aruin watched his eyes surprised. He had not actually expected Ni'aa to fight blindfolded. Ni'aa looked comfortable, "Ready?" Her easy voice gave her the air of uncaring, almost boredom. Aruin faced her; he held a practice sword. He swung at her; she reached up and caught the sword in her bare hand. There were gasps around the circle. Ni'aa jerked the sword out of his hand and tossed it out of the ring.

As Ni'aa turned back to Aruin, her lips curled into a smile. Her hand whipped out, punching his jaw. He staggered back, his jaw crooked, broken. Ni'aa turned to him, her face very cold, "That is for disrespecting my people. I will not take any revenge for myself; that would sink me to your level."

As Thom and Ni'aa walked away Thom turned to her, "How did you manage to rip the sword out of his hand?"

Ni'aa winced, "A lot of practice in the art of not showing how much pain you're really in." To explain she held up her hand, there was a deep gash running across her palm, "A lot of practice."

My POV

Yes, I am very happy you all like to come back and read my story. I have a slight problem though. Only a 36th of my readers reviewed this story. Seriously? A 36th? Someone better review. Oh, and just to tease all you, things are really going to pick up pace. REALLY PICK UP PACE. So review, or someone's gonna die.

{Read in sweet, happy, highly sarcastic tone}Thank you, all my wonderful readers who thought this was review worthy.

If you did review, you really are wonderful.

Oh and just so everyone knows AemiChan and In-the-fire are brilliant!


	8. Chapter 8

**Elskestar:** Thanks for the tips. It's hard for me to realize things like that, because I know what's going to happen and obviously because I'm writing it. Ni'aa can come off to strongly, I suppose. Ni'aa is physically stronger than all of the other characters {save K'ssu} because of her animal instincts, senses, and speed. Part of her problem is she has killed so many people, and has basically lost her humanity. My personal reason for Ni'aa being freakishly tough is I **hate** wimpy heroines. Like _**HATE **_them. Wow, this is getting really long. Thanks for the review!

**In-the-fire:** Thanks for the second review and especially for the compliments on my characters, though it would seem you and **Elskestar** have differing opinions. Of course, the credit goes to Tamora Pierce, among the best writers, and Ni'aa, a wonderful person to work with. (And I'm not just saying that because she'll kill me. Honestly, I'm not.)

Any way, thanks to all reviewers (and readers) and on with the story. You really didn't want to just listen to me talk, do you?

Ni'aa strode down the halls of the Mithran Cloisters, the setting sun glowing in the back round. She loved walking though the Cloisters, the peaceful feeling one got in them. Almost a pity they would have to be destroyed. As she rounded the corner on her way to the dining hall, she found several masters speaking quietly, their backs to her. She slipped back into the corner, her clothes rustling ever so slightly from the breeze. She could hear just the barest hint of the master's voices.

"She's a spy, we all agree."

"Yes, but would it be wise to confront her?"

"We would lose the chance of the century-"

"What good would that chance for knowledge be if we all lay dead?"

There were murmurs of agreement at this.

"So we are all in agreement. Ni'aa Tylin shall be found and dealt with."

Ni'aa's eyes widened, she had to get out of there. Even as she thought this she smelled something, Oh Gods, it was blaze-bomb. Ni'aa started running. The blaze-bomb exploded, catching her form and sending her flying though the air. Ni'aa slammed into the ground. Her last thoughts were; if this is death, I really don't care anymore.

*~*

Ni'aa awoke in a large, stinking cell. She wasn't chained, but it was black as night in the cell. Even a bats form wouldn't see through this dark. The last time Ni'aa had felt this weak and vulnerable was when her parents had died. The dark put fear through her, terror clamped over her. When she cried out, it was only a whimper of fear.

"Duke Roger, she's awake, my lord."

Duke Roger. Ni'aa had heard about him through Alex, He was the most powerful sorcerer in the land and the king's cousin. Ni'aa knew enough to be wary of him.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

As the door opened, Ni'aa saw through the light two men and a lot of pain about to be inflicted.

"Do your worst, Duke, it will never be enough."

Duke Roger looked down at her, "You may be immune to magic, but are you immune to torture?"

After that he began, I never felt so much pain. And never so much hate. I would kill the duke of Conte or die tying.

*~*

After I told him about Maria, about her plans and about her gifts. Not Alex though, I couldn't bear to tell him that. I haven't seen anyone in days. I'm alone with my thoughts, all of them center on Alex and Thom. My sword and my shield.

*~*

Ni'aa's POV

Humans. If they couldn't explain something it was a freak, an outcast. When Maria was done I could go back to my woods, maybe with Alex. If Alex could ever love me after what I was doing to his home and the people he loved. I laughed dryly at that, he wouldn't accept me. I was a freak, a dying race. He was beautiful, a god. Alex was the most incredible creature; human, '-shifter, god, I had ever seen. He was my reason to live. I couldn't stop thinking of him, the center of my universe. Alex.

Alex's POV

I can't remember. Had it been days or simply moments since she left? She told me she hated me, I knew she had lied to me. She had said she didn't love me but that couldn't be true. She loved me. She had kissed me back. Now, she was doing this all for me. After Ni'aa had left, Maria {the witch} had visited me. I still remember the pain. This place is a hell on earth. Ni'aa is so perfect and extraordinary. My heart, my breath, my life: Ni'aa.

Yeah, I know, you all wanted a play-by-play on the torture scene [I sincerely hope not.] I couldn't bring myself to write it though. And yes, I know the end of this chapter is mushy and blah. You don't like it, suck it up. Oh in the next chapter Ni'aa 's, Alex is , and the gets a lot . Aren't you glad I told you all that.

Thanks for reading, and ahem, _**REVIEWING. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh, oops. I just realize how wimpy Ni'aa was in the last chapter. Well, that's what you get for writing in it in 5 minutes, not editing, and falling asleep at the computer. Oh well, I'll edit it, next week. **

Ni'aa's POV

Once upon a time Ni'aa had a life beyond this prison. That was once upon a time. It had been a day, or two, or three… a week perhaps, a year? She didn't remember anymore, she knew she hadn't eaten in a long while. They didn't feed '-shifters. A rare ghost of a smile touched her lips. How long had it been since she smiled? As she curled into a ball, her thoughts shifted back to there normal state, half crazed in the dark. For the third time in her life she had become more animal than human.

{{{[[((A.N. the first is when she killed the thief/hunter, the second just before she met Maria.))]]}}}

*~*

The door creaked open, blinding Ni'aa with light. She howled in pain. A hand clamped over her mouth, smelling like sweat and oil. Ni'aa jerked away, "Little Wolf. It's me, K'ssu. We're leaving, can you see?" Ni'aa hissed, shaking her head. K'ssu leaned down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Oh Gods. Haven't they been feeding you?"

"No," Ni'aa hissed again, "I haven't eaten since I got in here."

Ni'aa felt cool air brush her skin as they stepped outside, she was finally free. Now, she didn't regret helping Maria. Tortall should burn for the pain she suffered, and it would. K'ssu lifted her onto the back of a horse.

"I can ride with you a little way, but I'll be missed if I go too far."

Ni'aa nodded, her eyes adjusting the tiniest bit to the light. "I understand." As they headed off the palace grounds, Ni'aa asked quietly, "How long has it been, since… since I got in there?"

K'ssu paused, "A week. Maria was livid. You're her favorite, rebel or no. If I had lost you, my head would be on the chopping block."

"I suppose I should be happy about that, but I'm not. If anything, it scares me more." Ni'aa exhaled, happy to finally tell someone, "Thanks for coming after me, K'ssu, I knew you would." With her last few words K'ssu froze.

"Enough." He said through his teeth, "Off."

Ni'aa stared up at him, hurt, "Why?"

"Maria… told me to get you out, take you into the woods, and… kill you." K'ssu turned back to her, "Run away, Little Wolf, run for all your worth. I can't give you another chance like this, last time, Little Wolf." With that, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, then swung back into the saddle.

"Goodbye, K'ssu, goodbye."

As he rode of into the distance, the horse's hooves pounding, she turned her thoughts from him to Maria. 'She will pay, for every lie and every thing else.' Ni'aa thought. As she turned away, to walk down the deserted roadway, her thoughts turned to Alex, 'I'm coming Alex. Soon you'll be free.'

**I'm going to be gone all weekend, so no updates till at least Wednesday. On Wednesday I want 5 more reviews, please. 5 or no update. **

**Oh, if you're a Percy Jackson fan, check out my story, Mistakes. **

**I think that's all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I herby refuse to write another chapter if I don't get any reviews. Ditto. **

**Me. Myself. I.**

Ni'aa's POV

The forest was eerily quiet, the dark unnerving. Ni'aa realized that even though K'ssu had let her live, he wanted her out of the way. The forest hummed with mystical energy, Ni'aa could feel the power in the air. It was different than human magic, harder to sense. The trees rustled the tiniest bit. Ni'aa turned, ready to shift. A young girl stood there, her face and hair so pale they were almost white. "Gods above," the girl breathed, kneeling in front of Ni'aa, "We've waited a long time for you. Come, come." Ni'aa stopped, "Waited for me? Why?"

"You are the first person to cross the barrier in eighty years! How can you not know of your destiny?"

"Destiny?"

"You are to free the Shyiran people from this prison that holds us." Seeing Ni'aa was still baffled by this she sighed, "Help me make a fire. I'll explain as we do."

Ni'aa shrugged and started picking up sticks and branches. The girl helped and soon they had a large pile of dry wood in a circle. Ni'aa started to pull out some flint, but before she could, the girl stopped her, "Not with that. Like this."

The girl lifted her hands above her head. Then, she stood on her toes, slid one foot in a circle. She pointed one finger at the wood, which then exploded into flames.

Ni'aa watched in amazement as the girl then calmly sat down. "How do you do that?" Ni'aa asked her voice wary.

"You don't know anything." The girl replied scornfully, "The Shyiran's are elementals. We each control one of the natural elements. Water, earth, fire, air, and plants; I control the element of fire."

Ni'aa stopped then sat down by her, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I am thirteen in two days. All children who turn thirteen before the end of fall have to live in the woods, alone, for a month. They hope one of us will find a way to cross the barrier. The queen herself, nearly managed, but the magic of the barrier was too strong. I almost have it." With her last few words, she stood and walked toward the edge of the trees. The closer she got the grayer her skin turned. When she was almost to the edge, her skin turned see through, showing her skeleton beneath. The girl turned around triumphantly, "See? I almost have it. I would have gotten it if you hadn't show up. Oh, well, all the better I suppose."

Ni'aa watched her, "Why subject yourself to that? Why not be content here?"

"Are birds content on the ground? Shyirans were born to be free. We still would be if we were not imprisoned here seven hundred years ago by Shape-Shifters." The girl spat out the name, "The Old Ones were jealous of my people, so they worked with the Shape-Shifters to lock us up here."

Ni'aa held her tongue against letting her rage spill over, "The magic I felt as I arrived. That was Shape-Shifter magic?"

"Yes." The girl's voice was a small hiss, "The Old Ones did not think we should be sent here alone, so with us they banished the monsters. Giant wolves, hungry for human flesh. The wolves possess a hypnotizing gaze that will lure you in if you look at them. They hunt the children and feast on their living flesh. The wolves truly are creatures of the night."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before the girl asked, "What is your name?"

Ni'aa froze; she should have expected that, "My name is…Alom Kea."

"Alom? Odd name. Mine is Lee. Lee Mai Ar-Ara te Ir-Ori. I'm the niece of Empress Nemisal. My family is one of the oldest noble families in the Shyiran realm, and one of the least respected. My aunt housed the Shape-Shifters before the war. She let them breed and saved their wretched offspring from the death they deserve."

The girl- Lee-sat by the fire, hunched over on herself. Ni'aa sat with her through the night. Both were awake and nether cared.

*~*

The next morning Ni'aa awoke to see Lee covering the fire with sand. Lee turned slightly and Ni'aa saw splatters of blood on her.

"What happened?"

"I had a little run-in with one of those lovely wolves I told you about. He decided to wish me a good morning in his usual way."

Ni'aa smiled for the first time since the Cloisters. Lee smiled back, "We should get a move on. The capital's pretty far."

*~*

{for anyone who doesn't get it this means time has passed and it really boring to write, so you can guess. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, they saw a few wolves and got a few blisters.}

*~*

When they arrived at the capital, Ni'aa was greeted by wary faces and glares of hate. Lee slid back to speak to her, "Something's wrong. They know something."

As they reached the towns center, Lee froze, then knelt. There in the town center sat a woman on a black throne.

"The queen," Lee breathed, "on the throne of punishment."


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized how nice my reviewers were being. This is for all of you because you didn't flame me.**

As Ni'aa walked to the center of the town square, she saw the woman on the throne. The queen was dressed in all black and held a gray metal scepter in one hand. White hair cascaded around her, incredibly long.

"Lee Mai Ar-Ara te Ir-Ori, you have brought a monster into our midst. You shall be forever in shame for your crimes."

"Monster?" Lee's voice quivered, "Alom?"

"I'm sorry, Lee." Ni'aa said quietly, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

The queen's mocking voice pulled them back to their surroundings, "So, history does repeat itself. Once again an Ar-Ara protects a shape-shifter. Wouldn't Leelin be proud?"

"Leelin?" hissed Ni'aa

"My great-great-great-great-great aunt, the one who housed the shape-shifters." Lee whispered back, "She's calling me a traitor."

The queen rose from her throne, "The elders have decided," her voice rang across the town center, "the shape-shifter shall be burned!"

There was a roar of approval from the people around them. Some surged forward, eager for Ni'aa's blood.

"Wait!" yelled Lee, "Agoril-ki, one life for another."

"The queen looked down at Lee; "You would give your life for that, that monster?" her voice was incredulous.

"Yes, I would. I spoke with Ni'aa into the night last night, and I found our people are not so different. We both are not like the humans outside. I believe Ni'aa can go through the barrier, and I am going to go with her."

"So much like your Leelin." The queen sighed.

Lee stood unafraid.

A crafty glint entered the queen's eyes, "No," she decided, "Not Agoril-ki, you will do the Aniri-ki."

Lee met the queen's eyes, "So be it."

With those words said, Ni'aa and Lee stood and left. As they went through the outskirts of the city, Ni'aa asked, "You do have a plan right?"

Lee glared at her sarcastically, "Yeah, I was thinking of a plan to get through an ancient magical barrier instead of saving your life."

"Great. What'd you come up with?"

Lee frowned, hesitated, then, "I was thinking, you came through the barrier. So you must be impervious to the magic in it. You can bring me through."

Ni'aa looked thoughtfully out at the road before them, "I can try," she said, her voice heavy with doubt, "I have never used magic before, let alone tried to destroy century old spells."

"If you can't, we'll find another way across." Lee said confidently, "I'll find a way to break through the barrier without you if I have to."

"You may very well have to do that, Lee. You may very well."

*~*

**So sorry for the short chapter, if it can even be called short. I just need to update. The next one will be coming soon. Within four days. To my loyal readers review, to my hate club review, to all wonderful readers review.**


End file.
